Don't Jump
by Lelouch le Britannia
Summary: She meant everything to him, and him to her, he didn't realize that but she did, she wouldnt be without him, one what or another. Jalice JxA Songfic for Tokio Hotel's Don't Jump, very sad, please review T for dark elements.


On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

He stood on the ledge, looking over to the ground a hundred feet below, the wind blew his honey blonde hair around his face, momentarily blocking his view of the police cars below with the caution tape roping of civilians from getting to close. A tear slid from his eye and stuck to a strand of his hair, sliding to the end of it and falling, he guessed, to land on the roof of the Seattle Police Department cruiser below. He wondered briefly if she were down there, looking up at him in the harsh cast of the spot light trained on him. Her name drifted suddenly to his tongue and he mouthed it silently another tear slipping from his eye, this one trailing down his cheek to his chin before falling.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

I threw the taxi door open before it had come to a complete stop, dashing out across the rain soaked sidewalk toward the parking garage surrounded by a police barricade. Bella, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, they were all behind me, but it didn't matter, all that mattered, all I cared about, all I needed, was up there, and I was going to lose it. Lose him. I slipped through the crowd, they were all there, just watch, and for a brief instant I was disgusted by them, by what this world had come to, but I couldn't spare thought for them, I slipped just as easily under the caution tape. Bella was just far enough behind me that by the time the police had realized I was there, they were just on time to halt her. It was as if I'd slipped under the gate just before it fell closed and now the others behind me slammed into the solid wall, I heard their shouts, Emmet and Edwards most prominent, though Bella and Rosalie managed to make themselves heard.

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

He looked down, what a simple thing to wear, jeans and a white T-shirt with an urban design off set by the black long sleeve undershirt. He could imagine his arm under the shirt, disfigured forever by the peppering of small scars at the bend in his elbow, relic of so many past stupidities. He felt weak, useless, pathetic, she meant everything to him, he needed nothing but her, and yet … and yet he couldn't even give up his old addictions for her, for his new addiction. She was supportive, she would never blame him, no matter how many times he slipped and turned to his needle once more, he hated himself far more than she ever would. He didn't deserve her, not in a million years of perfection could he deserve her, and the fact that she thought otherwise was proof of this.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

Flights of stairs flew past me without notice; they were never ending in my need to reach him. Forget the fact that I was in heels, forget the fact that I had on a skirt, forget the fact that just four hours ago he'd shouted at me to stay out of his life, he was hurt and I would always be there for him. He needed me, he knew it and I knew it and we both knew that the other knew, but I needed him and he refused to see that, I could not and would not live without him, so we would be together one way or the other.

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

The door to the garage roof slammed open bouncing off the cement frame, he turned and there she stood, black skirt and halter top, heels, short spiky hair standing everywhere, she was forever and constantly beautiful, even now with long streaks of black eyeliner running down her cheeks, he had made her cry, unacceptable. He reached out his arm and she started toward him, having stopped to assess his situation once she reached the door, he felt a third and final tear slip down his cheek as he gave a tiny smile and gravity tipped him backward.

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

I looked at him, on the ledge facing him, his long blonde hair hanging down to just above his shoulders, faded jeans nearly white now with a white belt and white and black shirt combo, finished of with black and white checkered high tops. He gave a nearly microscopic smile and raised his arm, hand outstretched as if to take mine from thrity feet away, he rocked back onto his heels and started tilting toward the edge, I took off running even as he fell back out of sight and the screams started just before I reached the edge, without thinking I threw myself over the edge, he was maybe ten feet below me, looking up at me with his arm still reaching. I managed to grip his fingers and we both pulled each other closer, he wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes and everything felt perfect for a fraction of a second.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you.

_Alice._

_Jasper._

_

* * *

_

**Not much to say after that, I'm feeling really down right now and this song is so moving that i felt the need to write something on it, tell me what you think. And to all you Tokio Hotel fans out there yes i know this song is about NOT committing suicide, but in the German music video he falls.**


End file.
